Field of the Inventions
The present disclosures relate to implantable devices. More specifically, the present disclosures relate to occlusive devices that can be implanted endovascularly, and in some embodiments, for aneurysm therapy.
Description of the Related Art
Numerous embolization devices have been provided for aneurysm treatment. Generally, braid-ball embolic devices, coils, and other types of embolization operate through blood flow disruption and subsequent thrombus formation. Currently, aneurysms are treated with embolic coils, such as Covidien Axium™ or Stryker GDC® 10. These embolic devices are small coils with outside diameters ranging from 0.0090 inches to 0.0145 inches. The devices are heat treated on mandrels to impart a two or three-dimensional shape that are favorable for aneurysm geometries.